notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Drop Guide
So, what makes a good Treasure Drop Player?: • The ability to perform quick general calculations in your head • The ability to think a step ahead of your opponent • A good memory! Once you play for a bit, it’s the same general scenario over and over again! Just learn from your mistakes and you'll eventually be a pro! Now onto the actual game! Now, this funny looking wooden stand thingy is called a Peg or Lever! The whole game pretty much revolves around manipulating these thingies in order to have your coins reach the bottom of the board to earn your points. I'm going to assume you're not a complete dummy and know the general idea of how by having your coin hit the bottom, you will receive the amount of points the number indicates. Now, I’m not trying to confuse you, but you'd think that the aim for treasure drop is to get as many coins to the bottom as possible, and in most cases, this is completely true. However, this is not always the case. There is a lot of planning involved, and the main aim is to actually get as many POINTS as possible. Now you're wondering, what the heck is the difference? Notice either side of the board, you'll notice that ugly mug of yours ;D and your opponents, Under you, you'll notice a bunch of numbers. Now this isn't like rocket science or anything, Treasure drop is divided into Four Rounds. Each round being different in terms of points, and you'll notice how each round is played differently by the players. The numbers at the side are the targets for each round, and by reaching this target, the next round will start (after your opponent takes their turn). You'll find that reaching the target first isn't necessarily as important as beating your opponent overall in points. What I’m saying is don't go out of your way just to hit the target first. Anyways, There are 8 slots at the top of the board. Your coin can be dropped in any of these slots. Now don't be dropping your coin willy nilly. There's some strategy involved. With these 8 slots, I’d advise you to think of them as 4 pairs, each pair has two slots. Why? Let me tell you this, with every action, there is a consequence. Still don't get what I mean? Each peg is associated in pairs of two because that is where you'll see the biggest change show as a result of the previous move. In other words, by placing a coin, you're adding revealing a new option for your opponent. So you're trying to make sure that this new option doesn't give them any benefit over you. This is the basis of trapping which will be explained later. Most of the time in any normal game, the game will be played mainly in the middle of the board. This is because the sides will be held up because both players are prevented the other from getting the major points (which is usually at either side of the board). The gameplay is mainly about blocking either side, and then beefing it out in the middle for the most points out of it. If the players are at the same general playing level, you will see that the final result isn't too different in terms of score. It's usually around a 20 point gap, based on who played better, who made the most mistakes, gave the most points, who was luckier and so forth. I'm not saying that Treasure Drop is a luck-based game. Sure, luck plays a role in this game, however little or large it may be. But you will hardly ever see a Beginner - Intermediate player beating an advanced player in a normal game, no matter how lucky the Beginner gets. In most cases, this is a very minor gain, because both sides will be getting points. EXCEPT however, when the game continues so that a coin reaches the Peg at the bottom of the 2nd or 2nd last Slot. In this case, this is when playing the middle will give more points than playing a coin on the outside. By taking the middle, the other unfortunate player walks away with a lesser score, and the same process is repeated over and over again until a winner is decided. This is the basic outline of a higher leveled game. Now we've got the basics, we'll move on to what i'd call to be the more advanced tactics and techniques of Treasure Drop. These include: • Taking Advantage of the Round Point Changes: This is based around taking advantage of the board, and the new round Point-scheme. It happens when you've already won the round, and your opponent makes a move that wouldn't have seemed so bad for that level, considering the point gain at that time, but with the point change, the opponent gains much more than planned, Basically, you're trying to get in a position where you gain points, leaving your opponent with a move to earn themselves points, but by them doing so, they open a gap for you, which is worth more with the point change. This is in play from rounds 1 and 3 generally, because of the Point Value increase on the sides. It can be used in round 2 as well, In the middle where points from the 3rd round are still pretty large. • Time Saving Play: This is not much of a strategic move, it is just for players who are short of time and need to finish a Tourney or game a bit faster. It isn't recommended in a serious game. So, it is played when you're nearing the end of the game. Your points must be higher than your opponents by however far they are from the final target of 80. For example, your opponent has x points, and they have 10 / 80 for the final round. You should have x + 70+ points in order to do this, depending on the board. Basically, you're giving them barely enough points in order to in the round and finish the game, but in the end you're the actual winner. • Trapping When you start to learn the concept of trapping, the whole game starts to revolve around you attempting to trap your opponent. I guess Trapping can be divided into Long term and Sort term Trapping: • Long term: Is where you're looking to plot a coin on the last Peg of the 2nd or 2nd last bottom slot, facing the wood towards the side it's on. By doing this you're making it so that by playing the middle, you're earning a higher amount of points than by playing on the Outside (where it's usually the highest). It is most effective on the 2nd and last Rounds. Take not that if you want to reach the next slot diagonally in a direction, it will take two coins in the same slot to do so. • Short term: Is where you're simply attempting to earn more points than your opponent, not considering the 2nd and 2nd last pegs. It is a simpler form of trapping which doesn't involve as much forward thinking, but you're still getting the points. It should be used on the 1st and 3rd rounds. Trapping is a very important skill. It's basically taking control of the whole top of the board, and you're trying to force your opponent to make move that will earn you more points than them. This involves covering both ends of the board (by having either two coins on the 2nd level, or having one on the 2nd level, and one on the top level) and determining the direction the game is going. This is where the thinking of moves ahead of the pace comes in handy, because in trapping, you yourself could be putting yourself into a trap. You should be concentrating on the 4 middle slots (or the two middle pairs), and determine whether you will get the most out of playing on, or if your opponent will. To determine this, you will need to look, you're aiming to get your coin diagonally towards either side of the board, depending on which side you're playing. For the left side, you're going < For the right side, you're going >. Now, these 4 pegs are your friends. You're trying to control these four by reading where it will go at the rate the game is going, and if it's in the correct position, making sure you enforce this. You're taking 3 out of the 4 slots, and then forcing your opponent to take the worst way. It's quite hard to explain, but for example: (Keeping in mind that you are trying to indirectly plot a coin onto the 2nd or 2nd last slot) It's your move. The sides are blocked, and the middle top row is empty. What do you do? You look at what direction the Pegs are facing. > > This means that, if you're able to predict, that you are the one who is most likely to get trapped if the scenario is right. In this case, you have to get out of it as soon as possible, and doing so that you only give your opponent the minimal amount of points. < < This is the same as above, Get out of the trap. > < This is good; this means that you are able to trap them here. I would suggest placing your coins in the middle, so they don't try any funny business. - Giving away double coins at the edge: I didn't really know how to give a name to this. But in some cases, by giving them the Outside coin they are actually getting fewer points than you. This is because a double coin will not trigger a reaction to the other Pegs and will only effectively give them a double max score. By doing that, they would've opened a drop for you to trigger all the other reactions in between, and although they got twice the highest number, you get more points overall. • Game - Saving technique: This is another technique for the end game, and I mean the actual end of the game. It will REALLY save you when you're in a pickle. It works when your opponent, I don't know, perhaps they lucked in the last round and they're a few points off the final 80, let's say, they're at 75. What do you do? You play safe, You BARELY give them enough points to pass the final, while earning enough to give you the lead in the long run. Sure, it's a pretty rare occurrence, and you'll be smiling your face off when you manage to pull it off. General Tips! - Remember: A Double coin will interact as if two coins hit the same area twice, It will ALWAYS leave the Peg in the same position as it was. A Triple coin well, will interact as if 3 did, it is a pretty rare occurrence, and will leave the peg in the opposite direction. But you don't need to worry about these as much. Don't even ask me about quadruple coins - You should be able to recognize when the outside of the board isn't the highest point scorer. Round Guides: • 1st round: You're trying to hit the bottom as many times as possible. Near the end, try to take advantage of the Point Change. • 2nd round: There will be quite a difference between the intervals of points. The lowest being 1, the highest being 32. It's quite rare to hit the very bottom corners in the second round, but it's still possible. This is also where you'll start playing traps, and near the end of this round, know that the next round will have the same general point scheme, so the middle will still provide good points considering the highest point is 9. • 3rd round: You're trying to play smart. You have to realise it's the lead up to the final round. You have to seize any chances you have to take advantage of the point change. • Last round: This is where you'll start trying for long-term trapping no matter what. This is where a game could take a massive turn with a single coin if you don't play it right. Sure, give them those double 8's, or triple 4's, but in the end, you're working hard for that nice 16 or 25 pointer. Holes: Now holes, this is a hard thing to teach. You know your probability right? Good, no explanation needed. Although, in the scenario where it is a decision between either taking a hole, or taking some points. This is where a bit more maths comes in. Putting it in these terms: There is an x / y chance of this happening, but is it worth giving them z amount of points? Look at all the holes that your coin could go in to. Get a rough total of what every hole could give you. Now, divide that by however many holes that there are on the board (excluding the hole your coin is going through). Decide which is better. For example: It's a flip, on one hand; the hole has a 90 total, with 4 holes other than the one being used. On the other hand, you could take a slot which gives you 30 points. So which is better? 90 / 4 = 15 or 30 points? You're much better off taking the 30, it's better to be safe than sorry. Starting off: I would definitely suggest stating with 30 second turn games with no holes against other beginners. It's generally know that if someone is able to master in treasure drop, they won't exactly have the game wrapped around their finger. They will still make mistakes and you can take advantage of that. With renowned - Ultimate, don't even try it yet. But with my help, you'll be kicking their butts in no time Category:Carousing Puzzles